


Echolalia

by Saraibel



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author has ADHD, Fidgets and Stims, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Might write more for this, Projecting onto ranboo, Ranboo is neurodivergent, So does beta, Stimming, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), feel free to request more neurodivergent themed ranboo stuff, it makes my brain go brrrrrr :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraibel/pseuds/Saraibel
Summary: Echolalianoun.The immediate and involuntary repetition of words or phrases just spoken by others, often a symptom of autism or some types of schizophreniaORRanboo learns something about both himself and Technoblade
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 375





	Echolalia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! I have ranboo stimming brainrot because it makes me happy so if you want to request more chapters I'll probably write for them!
> 
> Also I don't know what specifically Ranboo has, just that he's neurodivergent.

It was a simple task. Organize chests with Philza and Technoblade. Or, it would be simple if it wasn’t so damn fun. Organizing chests isn’t supposed to be fun, it’s a chore! But with the company and occasional bickering of Phil and Techno, Ranboo finds himself enjoying it. 

Normally this wouldn’t be a bad thing, but of course Ranboo can’t be  _ normal _ for the life of him. He has to stop himself from swaying and smacking his hands against his legs and being overall disruptive constantly, and it’s stressing him out.

Luckily it doesn’t look like Phil or techno have noticed anything yet from the few times that his behaviors slipped his attention, or if they have they just haven’t said anything yet. He hopes that it’s the former, he doesn’t want to be a bother. Ranboo tunes back into the conversation that they, mostly Phil and Techno, were having when he hears his name.

“-and Ranboo will have to look at them later.”

What?

“The bees, we need to check on the bees.” Technoblade repeats, rolling his eyes.

Shit, he said that out loud. “Oh, right. Sorry, I was lost in thought.” He says, giving Technoblade a nervous smile. He needs to stop spacing out.

“Not before dinner, you’re not. I’m thinking about making a quiche, what do you boys think?” Phil says, but Ranboo’s attention is already lost.

Quiche. That’s a fun word. Quiche quiche quiche quiche. “Quiche”

Philza stops talking when he’s interrupted, looking to Ranboo with a confused expression.

“Quiche” this time it’s Techno, repeating it back to him.

“Quiche” Ranboo grins, flapping his arms.

“Quiche”

“Quiche”

“Quiche”

“Quich-“

“That's fun to say, huh?” Phil looks over at the two of them, fond amusement on his face.

Ranboo freezes, realizing what he was just doing. 

“It has a fun “qui” sound.” Techno replies, not even looking up from the chests. 

Phil doesn’t seem to be mad or annoyed for whatever reason, but Ranboo figures he should apologize anyway. 

“Sorry. I- that was rude of me, I’m sorry for interrupting you and being disruptive.” He looks down at his legs, avoiding Phil’s gaze.

“Nah, mate. You’re fine. Techno does that all the time, although the back and forth bit was new, but I don’t mind.”

...what? “You don’t mind?”

“Nnnnope.” He says, popping the P.

Huh. “Well that’s new,” he mumbles to himself, “normally people tell me to stop being obnoxious.”

Phil obviously hears what he says, because his expression darkens.

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop talking now.”

Technoblade finally looks up from the chests, leaning over to put a hand somewhat awkwardly on Ranboos shoulder. “He’s not mad at you, kid. He’s mad at whoever said that stimming was obnoxious. He reacted the same to me, too.”

Ranboo turns to meet techno’s.. not eyes, because he hates that, but his left cheek works just as well. “Stimming? What’s- uh. What’s that?

Technoblade’s eyes widen marginally. “Oh. You don’t know, okay. It’s.. uh. Stimming is like… Phil, help.”

Phil stands, moving to sit closer to the other two. “Stimming is self stimulating behavior, it’s done a lot by neurodivergent people, although neurotypical do it too but to a lesser and less noticeable extent. There are a few different kinds of stimming, like verbal stimming and auditory stimming and physical stimming. They’re done a lot when anxious or happy or bored, I believe. I’m not an expert, though, I’m just a father to this one.” He says, gesturing to Technoblade with a smile.

Technoblade gives a small smile to Phil, then turns back to Ranboo. “Repeatin’ words like we were just doing is stimming, as is like… flappin’ your arms or rocking or something. There are a bunch of them, I don’t know them all.

Ranboo’s head feels like it’s spinning. There’s a  _ word _ for all that? And it’s done when you’re… neurodivergent? Ranboo isn’t sure whether to be happy to finally have an explanation or upset that every time he’s been called weird and abnormal for his “stims” it’s been true.

“Am I…?” He can’t finish the sentence.

“Neurodivergent? Probably. Just in general you give me the vibes. It’s not a bad thing, though. Just a thing. I am too.” Technoblade shrugs, fiddling with the golden apple he has in his hands.

“Oh.” Huh.

Philza smiles at him and stands, dusting off his pants as he stretches. “You’re good, mate. Now, nobody actually answered me about dinner. Quiche?”

Techno snorts. “Sounds good.”

“Yeah, uh. Thank you.” Maybe now isn’t the best time to mention that he has no idea what a quiche actually is.


End file.
